


The Lion and the Serpent

by Semolina (gentianviolet)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	The Lion and the Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/wtf_anime/main/dV3cwud.jpg?token=ALG6IDKVKHZ2OAJLK465LUDADWLOC)


End file.
